OuR LiFe sToRy
by ERfan06
Summary: The daily struggles in the life of Carter And Abby. Their Crazy life raising their 11 month old son, Managing Work, trying to keep their relationship alive, and of course, dealing with maggie. Please Read and Review!
1. Homecoming

I own nothing, but this story.

Please read and Review.

Chapter 1: Return to Me

Abby Lockhart sat on the steps outside her apartment building staring aimlessly into the night, thinking as she had done so many times before. She was thinking about her mother, who she had not seen in a year, her brother, who was AWOL, and Carter. Carter who was somewhere else, when promised he was not going anywhere. He lied, just like every other man in her life. Even when she was certain he was the one--someone to have and to hold, someone who would actually follow through--he lied. He bailed when it got too tough. John Carter had run away, but he ran to an unusual place, Africa. 'Who runs away to Africa?' she thought. Most men go out and buy themselves a sports car when they have a mid-life crisis, not run away to the jungle.

While Tarzan was swinging around in the jungle, Jane was off rebuilding her life. She went back to med school. Maybe for Carter, or maybe for herself, she was not sure, but she seemed determined to make it work this time. When Carter came back, she was going to be a new person.

Well Carter came back, alright. He came back with another women. Makemba, Kem for short. 'Man she must have had cruel parents,' Abby thought harshly. This was a slap on the face to her. 'And Kem's so ugly! She's not even pretty. She's too thin for him.' She almost considered asking John to admit her for anorexia. But Kem was not the biggest set back. What was inside her was.

She was pregnant. The Jungle African was pregnant with Carter's child. This upset Abby more than she ever thought it would have. She wanted to be the one carrying his child. So she watched from a distance. She knew it was not going to last. "Kem and Carter". It did not sound right. It did not sound as smooth and natural as "Carter and Abby".

Until the tragedy happened. The baby died. Abby hated it. She hated that she would have to watch him cry again. And she knew that if his child were inside of her it would be safe. She would protect it. Even though it was not Kem's fault the baby died, and it was not preventable, Abby felt that she could have prevented it if it was her kid. But it was not. So she watched Carter. He fell apart, just as she had so many times before. It was clear that the "Carter and Kem" relationship was heading into turmoil. It was a surprise it lasted this long. Without the baby, Kem had nothing on him.

"Carter?" Abby said called out to the figure stopped at her gate.

"Hey," he responded as he opened the gate to let himself inside.

Abby could tell by the look on his face that something bad happened. Carter walked up the steps and sat down beside Abby. He put his hand to his head and his elbows on his knees, looking down so she could not see his face. "John, what's wrong?" she asked putting her hand to his back.

Carter lifted his head to speak, "Kem…Kem left."

Abby looked at him, shocked. She did not know the right thing to say. "Oh, John, I'm sorry", Abby said as she brought her arms around him and into a hug. She felt him begin to cry on her shoulder, and she pressed her lips against his soft brown hair as she gently rocked him back and forth. "Shh, it's okay", she said trying to comfort him.

Carter wrapped his arms around her as if he never wanted to let go. As they parted, she cupped her hand on the sides of his face, her fingers stopping a tear on its way down. She wanted to kiss him, and she could tell he wanted to be kissed. In fact, he needed to be kissed. Not by Kem, but by her. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm her inappropriate thoughts. Unsure of what to do, she lowered her head, leaning her forehead against his. He was still trembling with tears. "Let's go inside," she suggested. They both got up and walked into her apartment...

Please Review.

If you continue to read into the next Chapter which is chapter 20, there is a summery explaining what happened to the rest of it and with the characters.


	2. Where there's Wyatt

Please Read and review. For some reason the first 19 chapters were taking down and I didn't save backup copies. So Here's chapter 20 for those who were reading, and for the new readers here is a summery:

Kem left carter and the baby died. Carter got back together with abby. They have a 11th month old child together, Wyatt. The story is basicly about the daily struggles of carter and Abby. When Wyatt is 10 months old carter proposes to Abby. She says yes. Later, Maggie Appears at county franticly looking for Abby, Abby decides she doesn't want to deal with her. Maggie finds out about Wyatt and is not exactly proud of Abby's decision to spontaneously have baby. She Is even more in shock When she finds out Abby is engaged. And here's where it continues………..

Chapter 20, "Where There's Wyatt"

8:30pm, Doc Magoo's

Carter and Abby sat in front of each other sipping up the last bits of their coffee, and Wyatt sat in her arms drinking from a milk-filled bottle. The whole meal had been in silence, except for Wyatt's occasional coos. Abby tried her best not to meet Carter's eyes; she knew he was disappointed in her because of the way she wanted to deal with her mother.

Finally, one of them had the guts to break the awkward silence. "So, what do you wanna do?" Carter asked, looking at Abby, who only had eyes for the empty cup in front of her.

"What do I wanna do?" She looked up. "I don't want to play her game anymore. I don't what my child to grow up with what I had to grow up with."

Carter sat silent, staring at her in disappointment. "So what then? Do you want to treat and street her like any other patient?" he asked in a disgusted, sarcastic tone.

Abby got up from her seat and walked over to Carter's side where the diaper bag was. She reached for it, but he placed his hand over it to stop her. "Where are you going?" Carter asked, holding the diaper bag hostage. He knew she would not leave without it.

"I'm going home," Abby said, annoyed.

"Let me take the baby," he suggested, reaching for Wyatt.

"Take the baby where? To see my mother?" Abby asked as she turned away to leave.

Carter watched them make it half way to the door before turning back. "It's in the corner," he said, and Abby reached over for the blue blanket she had forgotten.

Then they left again, leaving Carter alone. From the window beside him, he watched her put Wyatt into his car seat, and then he watched them drive away.

11:30pm

Carter and Abby's apartment

Wyatt had fallen asleep on the living room floor on his blanket; Abby was in the kitchen cleaning up. She was thinking as the warm water from the sink hit her hands and flushed around each finger. Thinking about her, about Carter, about the child they had created, and about the problems they have, had, and will have. How could two people, two opposite people, ever be together in peace? Carter once told Abby she was chaos. Now it was becoming apparent that he too was chaos.

Abby looked up at the sound of the door opening, It was Carter. He looked over at her for a moment then took off his coat. Abby walked over to him. He hung his coat on the coat hanger and turned to face Abby, who failed to make eye contact.

Se walked up closer to him so that they were only a few inches apart. She looked up, and Carter gave her the "What now?" look. She moved closer to him and leaned her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same.

There were no words. The hug meant the same to both of them…I'm sorry. The stood there for a moment in each other's arms, silent.

"Maaama!" a little voice squeaked from behind them.

"Hey, look at that," Carter said breaking their embrace, and Abby turned to see Wyatt standing up. They baby moved his feet a few time before falling to the floor.

"Aww," Abby said, bending down to Wyatt. "Let mamma help you." She kneeled down beside her son and took his hand; then she helped him stand up onto his feet.

Carter watched the two smiling before kneeling down beside them. Wyatt stood up again, with Abby's help this time, and clapped his hands. The baby smiled.

Carter smiled at the baby, then turned his head to Abby, who was also smiling as she watched her son standing on his own. Carter leaned in and kissed the side of Abby head; she turned and smiled at him before placing a short but sweet kiss on his lips. Carter passionately retuned the kiss before they could part. She leaned back onto the floor letting her future husband fall right onto her. They continued kissing, deeper and more meaningful each time. She broke away from their kisses and turned her head to see Wyatt crawling over to them. She turned her lips back to Carter, but their kiss was interrupted by Wyatt sticking his face in between theirs, his lips prepared to give a kiss of his own. Abby pulled away from Carter, and she kissed Wyatt on his nose. Wyatt let out a playful giggle and leaned back to clap his hands.

Before Wyatt could return to interrupt, Carter came back for a kiss. Abby broke away and placed her hands on the sides of Carter's face; she smiled at him and kissed him on the nose.

Please review! Thank you.

More ahead


	3. Super Doc

Chapter 21: Super Doc

3:00PM, County General

"Abby!" an annoying high pitched voice called out. Abby continued speed walking down the hall with Wyatt towed on her back in the baby carrier backpack. "Abby!! I can't have this!" Kerry continued whining and following Abby. "You're a doctor not a babysitter! Stop playing super doc!" Kerry added.

Finally, realizing that Kerry wasn't going to stop, Abby turned around. "Kerry, I'm sorry. I didn't have anyone to watch him" Abby explained.

"That's not an excuse. Where's Carter?" Kerry replied.

"Uh...he's on, too," Abby replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, I'll let it go this time… But just don't make it a habit" Kerry said in an almost sympathetic tone before running after Pratt who was flirting with a patient just down the hall. Abby sighed in relief then went into exam 2.

"Hi, Amanda, I'm Dr. Lockhart" Abby greeted the little girl on the patient bed.

"She has a rash" the girls mother interrupted as Abby was about to speak. "See? It's just here" the mother continued, in a worried tone, and she pointed to the rash on the girls arm.

Abby walked over to the side of the bed to examine the rash. "How long has she had it?" she asked, still looking at the rash.

"Uh…two weeks maybe three, "the worried mother responded.

"Mmm hmm, gets dry, flaky, it itches, and comes and goes?"

"Yeah," the little girl said, surprised.

"Eczema", Abby said taking her gloves off. "You have a case of eczema."

The mother looked up in worry, "Oh my God! What is that? Is it bad??"

"No, she's just got a minor case…I'm going to give her some cream to put on," Abby replied.

"And that should clear it up?" the mother asked.

"Uh, yeah. She needs to apply it twice a day. In the morning then at night. It should clear up within a week, and if it doesn't you can bring her back in," Abby assured the mother.

"That's it?" the mother started again.

Abby turned from the door, "Yeah, you're free to go," she said, then left the room.

Her eye caught Carter passing by, so she followed him into the lounge. She opened the lounge door and saw Carter pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Hey," she said, leaning in for a kiss. As the couple locked lips Wyatt, who was still strapped on Abby's back began to fuss. "Ugh," Abby groaned braking away from their kiss.

"He's probably just hungry," Carter said, unbuckling Wyatt from the baby backpack.

Carter held the baby while Abby searched the fridge for the bottle she left there earlier. Carter held the baby up to his face, touching his nose with his own. This made Wyatt giggle and smile.

"Here, Abby said, nudging Carter's arm with the milk-filled bottle.

He took the bottle and gave it to the baby. Wyatt held the bottle up on his own as Carter sat him on the couch next to his mother.

Abby smiled at the baby, who took the bottle out of his mouth to smile back at his mother. She pinched his nose playfully before getting up. As she was about to reach for the door, Carter grabbed a hold of her hand and ran his finger over the engagement ring. Abby smiled lovingly and left the room.

"Abby?" a timid voice called out from behind her. Abby turned around just enough to see Maggie following her. Abby rolled her eyes and sighed, annoyed.

"Abby, please" Maggie continued. "Please…Abby...wait" Maggie pleaded. "I want to talk to you, I'm sorry."

Finally annoyed to her last nerve, Abby turned around in fury. "For what?!" Abby yelled out. "What are you sorry for now?" Abby added. Maggie opened her mouth to speak up Abby cut her off "Sorry for what? F-for screwing up my life every time you show up? For coming back to try to screw my child's life up too?"

"Ab-" Maggie was cut off.

"NO!" Abby yelled. "I'm not gonna let you do this! I'm not gonna let you back in to mess up everything I've worked so hard for! My career, John, my child! I don't want to ruin any of that!" Abby argued as she stormed into the restroom, tears forming in her eyes.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Susan said asked as she dried her hands.

Abby didn't answer. She went to the sink and turned the water on to wash her face. After flushing her face with water she dried it as Susan watched in concern waiting for an explanation. She threw away the paper towel and looked up at Susan.

"All my life...I've searched for someone or something...stable," Abby said, her voice raspy form yelling at Maggie. "And now that I've found it …in Carter and in our child...and in myself….."

"Is this about your mother, Abby?" Susan interrupted.

"She thinks she can just show up and mess it all up," Abby continued.

"Abby your mother can't take Carter away from you, and she sure as hell can't take Wyatt or your career away" Susan assured.

Abby looked down with tears welling up in her eyes again. "But John…there's gotta be a point…a breaking point when he says to himself 'I don't----'" Abby was cut off.

"Abby stop it" Susan said. "Stop… You have a child with him! That bonds you together forever...no one can change that. And I know Carter; he won't ever give up on you and the baby and even your mother. No matter how tough it gets, that's what marriage is Abby! Not giving up, through thick and thin, death and birth, sickness and health, for poor or for rich, you stick together through it all. Even your mother."

Abby looked down at the ring on her finger and gave out a sigh and shy smile. "I'm not so sure marriage is the best for us" Abby said.

Susan looked up in shock. "You're backing out?" Susan asked in a high whisper

"I don't know" Abby replied.

"Abby, he loves you" Susan assured her…

Abby stayed silent for a moment then looked to Susan, "I think he feels obligated to because of Wyatt" Abby said, wiping a tear from her check.

"Ok, I gotta go get back to work. But we're gonna talk about this later," Susan said on her way out.

The lounge:

Abby walked into the lounge, "Where's Wyatt?" Abby asked walking up to carter.

"He's asleep" he replied looking over to the sleeping baby on the couch. "What's wrong?" he then asked, trying to make eye contact with Abby.

Abby didn't respond. She walked into Carter's chest and wrapped her arms around him; he did the same.

The couple stood holding each other for a moment that seemed to last forever. Finally Abby broke the embrace and brought her hand to the sides of his face. She looked in to his eyes for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him. Carter returned the lover's kiss. While the couple locked lips neither of them noticed Maggie watching on from the window in the hall. She watched the two share another kiss. She smiled then left and walked through the ER doors for what she didn't know would be the last time.

Please Review!


End file.
